The Takaido Wives
by N.Raining
Summary: The Stedford Wives" Parody. If men were given a choice between the perfect barbie house wife and their regular over achiever wives, the men as the underdog, which would they choose? EriolxTomoyo


Hello everyone! It's Nijiko-chan!!!! Hahaha…. this is my second fic!!! This time a CCS one…and yes, it is a parody of "The Stedford Wives"  Now…that was an **interesting…** movie…weird, but anyways…it seems to kinda fit with these two love birds Eriol and Tomoyo!! Or at least, could work with them hahaha! So I hope that I don't make Tomoyo or Eriol seem too OOC. Enjoy!!!

Disclaimer: CCS does not belong to me! I don't own it! I don't!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter One: Heaven to Hell_

            Bright lights shone onto the faces of the cheery audience as they applauded the show in awe. Images flashed before a mass of smiling faces, eyes glistening as their brains registered every moving figure on the screen.  The pictures…every picture complemented the next, and the next, to form an elaborate display, the transitions…**perfect**.  Some pictures showed of action packed romance…while others of puzzling shadowy mystery as a man was just shown a murdered corpse, and some of fanciful delight because of the little kid that just flew over a car…on a **sled**.  Applause, the audience clapped for joy! The lights undid their dimming, and turned back to their fullest in a matter of two minutes, (which is longer than it sounds); the exact perfect amount of time for eyes to adjust.  The last light of the gigantic movie screen flickered off, and shouts of 'bravo' and 'excellent' filled the auditorium. The spotlights swiveled to position, pointing at the large fanciful stage. Their illumination lit up the podium that stood as a shiny silver against the theater of blue and steel.  A lady walked onto the stage, foofy blonde hair bouncing.

            "Thank you! Yes, yes…" she spoke into the microphone, "yes…"  The crowd quieted down to listen to the woman.

            "Yes, thank you all that have come." She said motioning her hands out as to embrace the audience.  The audience applauded once again.

             "Yes, thank you. But..!" The woman said, "Though this spectacular preview of our newest movies was conducted under me, it was not I, who was the one making sure the editing was right, that the shots were absolutely perfect to the last detail, no! Though I had completed these tasks, there was one person, who I think deserves a most honorable mention for her part. This woman has done extraordinary things. This woman started as just a mere secretary for our former president, Mr. Masakazu Mitsu…"  The woman motioned to a man of about fifty five in the first row of the audience.  The crowd once again broke out into applause, and the man turned around and smiled and waved behind him.  The lady began to speak again:

            "For one year she worked only to file papers and answer the telephone, but in a year's time, she was promoted to a more important job as the producer of one of our shows "For Better or For Worse"! And now look at her! She now **owns** and manages several new shows! She was the one who created "I Can Do Better!" and many others! Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like you to meet, Tomoyo Daidouji!"

            The bright lights served this way and that in excitement. Clapping echoed in the large auditorium, and amplified.  Out walked a pretty black-haired female in a lady's suit, a matching knees' length skirt, and her obedient hair clipped to the back of her head…very office-like.  She smiled perfectly and modestly as she walked down the stage to the podium.  The woman at the stand handed her a heavy glass and gold trophy, her smile infectious as she gave the black-haired woman a peck on the cheek and backed off into the shadows to let the lady with the skirt, have her moment in the spotlight.  The headlights… were now on her.  But…but…why would **that** make her nervous?

            "Thank you, thank you all" she said into the microphone. Her lip gloss shimmered in the light, "thank you, everyone."  The clapping…continued. She smiled her perfect smile, her gleefulness evident as she looked down with twinkling eyes…to sapphire ones, in the first row, that matched hers.  The man…smiled back at her.  She took a breath and looked up to the audience.

            "Thank you" she said again gently, the microphone though, somewhat ruined the sound of the gentleness, it was booming, "thank you very much everyone."  The clapping…would not stop.  The women chuckled in delight. 

            "Thank you, thanks", she said again, "but to get to the matter of things…I am so honored to receive this award.  I really do enjoy working in this company.  My dream was always to be involved in a company like this, ever since I started to do videos and editing back in elementary school, it's been such a pleasure these three years….and I look forward to the years ahead."

            A cheer from the crowd.

            "And now…" she continued, excitement a dead give away in her pretty voice, "I would like to formally announce that I have begun **another** show!" The woman motioned with her hand to bring attention to the large screen behind her.

            "It's called…"I Can Do Better!", and I've got a special preview for you all!"  The screen sparked to life in brilliant color.  Green was everywhere among the tropical flowers…an island paradise.  A man stood between another man and a woman, their background two huts and an array of plants, it's green reflecting the orange of the flaming tiki torches. 

_            "And now..._" The man between the two began, _"we will finally see how this couple shall end up….  Once again everyone, this is the Anda family playing here! This couple was separated at the beginning of the week and both were tested with a series of bribes…so…! Let's begin with Saburo Anda!" _The man pointed to the other man, a fairly attractive man, who stepped forward.

            _"Saburo!" _the host began enthusiastically, _"This week, you were bribed with Sylvia! Our local **slut**!" _ A **very** attractive lady walked out of the hut behind Mr. Anda, skimpily clad. 

_            "You went into the hot spring and spent a few days in Tokyo together! So…how do you feel? Who will you choose?" _The host said quickly, an excited sneaky smile forming on his sly lips. 

            _"Well" _Saburo began, _"It was fun spending time in Tokyo, we got to see at lot of sites and we went to a few bars…but…I would choose my wife over Sylvia any day!" _The host…was taken aback.

            _"Err…alright then!" _He said gaining his composure, "_Then…we shall go over to Saburo's wife! Moriko!" _The host walked over to a pretty normal average girl that stepped out of the shadow of the right side hut wearing a grass skirt and coconuts.

            _"Moriko!" _the host said and he glided to her side, maybe too close to her side, _"So who will **you**__choose after this week? **You** spent **your **time with Nanashi and a great massage crew that was traditionally clad, how do you feel?"  _A **very very **handsome man walked out and stood behind Moriko along with a few other people, some girls, some guys, all wearing traditional hula dancing clothes. 

            _"Well…" _Moriko started, _"I enjoyed this vacation, as I'll call it, very much.  And…" _ She looked up at her husband who gave an encouraging smile for her to go on.           _"And…listen, Saburo, well, you see, I love you honey, very much…but…"_ Saburo's

face…

fell.

"_But…" _Moriko continued, _"I can do better!" _ The crazed woman jumped onto Nanashi's back, and they, and the massage crew, filed into the house. 

Saburo's

Mouth

Fell

Open.

            Total shock was expressed on his somewhat pretty face.  The host…patted him on the back. _"Well…I'm sorry Saburo, but that's just how it goes…I'm sorry. But, that's all for tonight folks, so see you next week! This is Ryota! Signing out!"_ 

            The credits started to roll as the brilliant headlights shone overhead the overjoyed audience. The lights turned all the way back on, and the somber show flicked off.  Tomoyo stepped up to the podium once again.  When the clapping finally died, she began to speak….

            "Now, did you guys enjoy that?" A rush of cheers, Tomoyo looked out of the corner of her pretty blues eyes at the man in the first row who was clapping politely. She looked back to the audience, and cleared her throat.

            "Well everyone, some of you may have thought that clip was quite cruel to poor Saburo, but…. If you would all look closer, I did not, of course create this show for people to loose their loves, but for people to see if their love was genuine, and complete.  It is a test of love. And it should be clear that though Saburo loved Moriko, she did not love him the same, and thus they parted.  No one can say it's my fault, it was **their** choice, to join the game, so, on happier notes…."

A shot was fired.

            Tomoyo looked down to the aisle between the rows of chairs.  A man stood in the center of the walkway, hands in jacket pockets.  Breath went out of Tomoyo's throat for a second, before she came to her senses…

            "Huh!" The black haired woman gasped over the microphone, "It's Saburo Anda from 'I Can Do Better'! Everyone give him a round of applause!" Tomoyo started to clap, and the rest of the cooperation, aka the audience, started to clap as well. 

**_But…_**

            "You ruined my life!" he shouted…

**_then…_**

            "I loved Moriko more than anything!"

**_Saburo…_**

            Saburo started to fiddle with his jacket pocket,

**_pointed…_**

            And he pulled out…

**a gun**…

            **A gun.**

**…**

**_at Tomoyo._**

            Tomoyo gasped. "Tomoyo!" came a cry from the audience.  The man in the front row with the sapphire eyes sprung up from his seat, and raced toward the man with the gun, tackling the sweaty, nervous man to the ground before his shaky aim become too accurate.  A bullet was fired, that missed near Tomoyo's leg by a mere five inches.  Tomoyo let out a yelp, and stumbled to the side in her high heeled shoes.  The previous first woman with the foofy hair in the shadows helped her to her balance.  The raven haired woman looked up at the frightened crowd and the mass of security guards that had leaped in to help the first row man keep Saburo under control. 

            "Eriol!" Tomoyo shouted into the mass.  She scanned the clump in a desperate search of the navy haired male, and was relieved when she saw him emerge from the mass.  She almost leapt off the stage to him, when the lady helping her stopped her. 

            "He'll be alright." She said, "He's not hurt.  Come with me, I need a word with you."  Tomoyo looked back down to the indigo eyed man, and his nod toward her reassured her worries, and with a nod back, she left through backstage.

            They weaved through prop stacked upon prop until the finally exited the auditorium, the office building only fifty feet away.  At this time, the first woman, her old, forty years old face was calm, and it somewhat showed of contemplation.  Her wrinkly arms looped into Tomoyo's, and they walked peacefully to the office building. "Wow," Tomoyo breathed, "I thought I was going to die."  She brought her fingers to her temple and started to rub, "I'm lucky I didn't get hurt. Wow, I've got a headache, but I'm happier that Eriol wasn't hurt.  But I'm a little worried…" She smiled a little at the older woman.

            The older woman, however, seemed more worried about something else than what her employee was rambling about.  "Tomoyo…are **you** ok? You're the one the bullet was after, are you sure you're not injured? You stumbled a little too."  Tomoyo looked over at her associate and higher. 

            "I'm fine." She said with a smile, "Don't worry, I'll be ok, just as long as everyone's happy, and no one's hurt."

            "But then again, that Saburo wasn't very happy, was he?  I doubt he's not hurt a little either."

            "Hmm…" Tomoyo said quizzically, her eyes dropping, "No, not really, I suppose."

            "Well you did just ruin his life."  Tomoyo looked up to her superior in shock.

            "But…you know, Manami-Sama! You knew about the show, you "ok"ed it, and **he, **Saburo, he knew the consequences!"

            "**That **is what I want to talk to you about…" Manami the head of the cooperation said as she opened the front doors to the office building.  They boarded the elevator in silence, and once they reached the thirty-third floor and stepped into Manami Akizuki's office in the back, Tomoyo had regained her composure.  _'Maybe,' _she thought as they had ridden the elevator, _'Maybe…she's talking about a promotion! She didn't have to sound so grim though…but she must be tired, she does work a lot, she's someone who I admire because of it.  For her age, she runs an entire multibillion dollar company as the head!'_

They had arrived at the president's office.  Opening the double glass doors with gold handles for Tomoyo, Manami then motioned to an empty seat across from her in front of her desk.   She sighed deeply, and for some reason, that made Tomoyo feel…insecure.

            "Tomoyo," she began, "You have been here for about three years? Am I correct?"

            "Yes," Tomoyo replied, "Today is the anniversary of the day I started to work here." She smiled her perfect smile.  Manami laughed at her cuteness.

            "Tomoyo, you are cute, you're adorable! But…listen dear…" Tomoyo cocked her head at her boss.  "No matter how cute you are…that won't undo what you've done to Saburo. And so many others that have been on all the other shows you've created that haven't aired.  All those are ruining people's lives. And I'm afraid…they won't ever air…."Tomoyo just sat there, and stared.

            _'What?'_ Ran through Tomoyo's head. Manami started to pace around behind her desk and look out the window behind Tomoyo.

            "I know this a lot for you to swallow at the moment, with the predicament of the Saburo incident and fear for Hiiragizawa, **but**…I think it's best that you weren't here anymore." Tomoyo just stared blankly at her superior.  _'What?'_

           "I'm… very sorry Tomoyo.  But it's all for the better right? I'm sorry…" the older woman smiled down at her, a sad, sad smile; a sincere, sad smile.

            "But…" Tomoyo began, finding her tongue, "You **gave** me permission to create those shows!"  Manami looked down at her from her standing position next to her.

            "And that was **my **mistake on **my** part.  I'm sorry you had to become involved in this." The president kneeled down and squeezed Tomoyo's hands.

            "No…" Tomoyo said unemotionally, "no…you couldn't have prevented it.  No, it's not your fault…not at all.  **I'm** sorry, for making** your **company, look bad.  I'm sorry, Manami-sama." Tomoyo got up and bowed. "I think I'll leave now, thank you for everything."

            "Tomoyo…" Manami said sadly as the raven haired lady got up.  Manami got up as well and walked Tomoyo to the door; hand on her back for support.  The elderly women opened the glass door for her.

            "Thank you for everything Manami-sama." Tomoyo said as she turned and bowed one last time, eyes glued to the floor the whole time as she waked away from the office.  Manami could only watch as one of her best employees…was fired.  Tomoyo walked quickly to her office, and by the time she was there, her secretary was back from the auditorium.  And the brunette girl spotted the black haired ex-employee.

            "Oh, Tomoyo-chan, are you alright? Oh…" Another girl whispered in her ear. "Ohh!" she exclaimed.  The brunette quickly went to grab Tomoyo's small briefcase. 

            "Tomoyo!  Are you ok?  It's not your fault!" She said.  Quite a very uneducated sounding comment, coming that she didn't know even a little of Tomoyo's situation. Tomoyo snatched her bag from her and held the heavy, paper filled briefcase and strutted toward the elevator.  A light was flickering to death by the elevator, a bug laid inside behind the plastic over the hanging illuminations.  It was dieing inside of it.  Tomoyo pushed the down button like a crazy person, agitated, and yet none of this angry showed on her pretty face.  And then, the light above, the dieing one, died, the elevator arrived, and…Tomoyo stepped inside quickly, happy that no one was in it with her ( not hat she wouldn't have let them come in if there was a person). The elevator doors closed shut, and the box began to descend…and Tomoyo let out a piercing tear filled wail.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And there we have it! My second fic, first chap! I'm going on vacation tomorrow, so if there are any mistakes sorry, but I think you guys can figure them out! It is the night before vacation, and I should be packing, but no! I'm writing and my mom's yellin' at em! So please review everyone! It kinda annoys me when people read, I'm on their author alert, and I have no idea who they are…and plus it'll make me happy that I'll have reviews when I get back from vacation! K? K Caio!  (push the review button!)

           __


End file.
